KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 July 2015
23:48:50 (giggle) 23:49:03 *Gives Skar a fluffy white rabbit* 23:49:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:52 yay cx 23:49:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:03 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:50:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:21 /me slaps hypercane bot bc he is bored 23:58:06 /me steals Logs while Hyper bot is being slapped and sells dah logs to Russia for millions >:D 23:58:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:20 BROOOOOOOOOOO 00:00:24 KURU O-e 00:00:26 :D 00:00:36 Hey kuru 00:00:48 *comes in on a giant turtle* Yo 00:01:01 Hi Kuru 00:01:23 DBZ reference 00:01:44 I am the Turtle and Snake Sage soooo 00:01:44 kuru did you saw the first episode of dragonball super 00:01:46 Nope 00:01:47 /me grabs jj* 00:01:55 watch it!!!!!!! 00:01:56 No not DBZ i meant DB 00:02:31 DBS is out?! 00:03:03 I have been grabbed x3 <3 00:03:17 *turns into insant fanboy 00:03:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:03:30 you have the new episode of the new serie of dragonball super 00:03:32 *turns normal 00:04:23 *hair turns dark blood red 00:04:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:22 Demonic)all of u shall die 00:05:39 yawns 00:05:41 * 00:07:13 gtg peeps see ya all later !!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:07:26 Byeeee 00:07:30 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:36 dont forget stay cool B) 00:07:40 *demonic plants a bomb in the middle of the earth 00:07:48 Hey Caring 00:07:50 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:07:55 Bai 00:08:13 Lol Kira. 00:08:29 I m going back to zeners chat 00:08:32 hello! 00:08:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:12 /me gives caring a stuffed rabbit* 00:09:17 Wow Lagged beat my ass 00:09:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:04 no thanks kurur 00:10:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:23 ;^; 00:11:14 Gtfo then Kira JK (epic) 00:11:51 ^ 00:11:57 (epic) 00:12:11 (epic) 00:12:14 Teen gets it. 00:13:09 lol 00:13:28 xD 00:16:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:00 Back 00:17:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:18:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:45 WB :) 00:18:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:19 Ty 00:19:38 Brb 00:20:09 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:20:51 No prob :) 00:20:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:00 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:21:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:21:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:42 ah crud i need to stop reading at times 00:25:54 what are you reading? 00:27:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:22 :) 00:30:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:31 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:35:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:42 Wb sis 00:37:03 Thanks bruh 00:37:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:46 Your welcome sis 00:38:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:18 hi JJ! 00:39:50 HERE COCO 00:40:14 coco come here or i'll go with out you 00:40:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:27 Coco:*foes* Dx 00:40:32 Goes* 00:40:36 good gilr 00:40:38 T^T byebSkar 00:40:47 *gets on coco back* say night now coco 00:40:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:06 night everyone 00:41:08 Coco:night :3 *walks off to exit* 00:41:09 bye skar 00:41:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:17 Nighty *blows her a kiss* 00:42:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:53 *hugs jj* 00:43:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:43:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:43:58 *grins* hows it going? 00:44:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:57 *hugs the care* hi 00:45:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:47:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:04 *is bored now* 00:48:50 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:48:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:49:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:24 Tina: meow.. 00:51:10 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:51:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:01 *pets* hi kitty 00:52:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:52:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:07 Tina: *jumps at you* 00:53:38 *picks her up and cuddles her* 00:54:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:40 wolf can we move this to pm please 00:55:04 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:04 *turns into a wolf 00:55:17 *cuddles a kitten 00:55:37 *eats kitten 00:57:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:57:14 Ded 00:58:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:59:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:00:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:01:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:01:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:03:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:03:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:04:24 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:08:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:09:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:11:27 Org pm 01:13:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:13:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:15:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:17:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:43 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:18:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:21:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:21:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:48 Kuru teen 01:23:08 Wanna play a game called cards against humanity 01:23:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:23:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:23:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:24:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:39 *looks at peepers* 01:24:59 Hi 01:25:16 You can join too 01:25:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:33 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 11:19:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:19:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:19:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:19:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:19:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:25:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:25:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:25:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:27:06 Hi Peepers 11:29:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:31:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:31:36 hi 11:31:37 They won't reopen my account 11:31:42 why? 11:31:45 I just NOW got the response 11:31:59 why wont they reopen it? 11:32:02 Because of the finacial transfers between you and I 11:32:10 oh wow 11:32:18 I'm cussing them out now idec 11:32:24 tell them it's called an act of kindess 11:32:35 Theirs not a thing else they can do to me 11:32:47 there's* 11:33:04 When's the next sign up date? 11:33:15 july 20th and 21st 11:33:28 I'm signing up 11:33:31 again 11:33:36 because they can't stop me 11:34:00 they told me I can make an account, but Im scared they wont let me use my email 11:35:28 I probably can't give away free dragons or borrow money from anyone no more 11:35:50 Could they prevent me from making a new account if I were to cuss them out 11:36:17 I guess were famous conartists to them for borrowing money (trollface) 11:36:34 Could they? 11:36:42 I have no idea 11:36:57 you could make another account if you had another email 11:37:08 I cant make another email due to not knowing how to set it up 11:37:47 I gtg 11:37:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:37:53 teen I found my old habbo account I lost 4 years ago. I found it looked at all my characters, I found a lot of storm hawks usernames XD 11:41:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:41:58 Lol 11:43:26 Hello HypercaneTeen, After reviewing the situation, we are making the decision to uphold the action. Our investigations yielded evidence of egregious amounts of financial transfer in the form of items, currency, and dragons, all in the direction of one account. At this time, we will not be overturning the account closure, and any further inquiries will be met with the same response. Respectfully, Flight Rising Customer Support http://flightrising.com 11:48:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:48:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:48:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:49:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:49:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:49:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:49:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:50:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:50:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:09:35 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:11:07 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:18:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:20:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:20:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:20:19 Gtg 12:20:20 Bbl 12:20:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:31:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:31:36 Oh wow 12:31:44 hey teen wanna join me on Hotel Habbo 12:31:54 I'll be in the kingdom of habbo 12:32:08 I can't I have college soon 12:32:11 ok 12:32:22 I give jj dragons and items as well 12:33:03 Hopefully I can start all over again 12:33:19 ya 12:33:28 no more free dragons I guess 12:33:56 Yep 12:34:30 Even after i just cussed them out so good just now in email (epic) 12:34:41 egregious means to stand out and not in a good way 12:35:05 Jk 12:35:13 just say it's not egregious, its called being nice 12:35:22 am I bad for being good (trollface) 12:35:42 its bad to give your friends free stuff, thats what my momma taught me 12:35:51 Im not kidding 12:35:52 What would happen if I cussed them our so much 12:36:00 they would go after me and you 12:36:11 out* 12:36:43 I would say bitch please there's not a thing you can do to me 12:36:47 if you cursed them out, they'd go after me as well 12:37:19 Did they say that? 12:37:28 nope just some foreshadowing 12:37:45 I'm cussing them out idec 12:38:11 egregious means really bad or offensive conspicuously and outrageously bad or reprehensible so I guess we offeneded them by borrowing money and giving away free dragons 12:38:23 What do you mean they would come after us? 12:38:38 They'd get upset with me, and you 12:38:53 Aren't they already 12:39:03 They can just deal with it 12:39:08 they already agreed to let me come back in nother account 12:39:43 They can just deal with it 12:40:20 if you want to curse them out, just tell them the reason for TheHolyDemon giving me free dragons and free items was because she's extremely kind, and loves making people happy. She asked to borrow money a feew times to buy a dragon, she really wanted. were doing anything wrong 12:41:31 tell them she, has a few times gave free dragons to random people for just liking her dragon 12:41:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:41:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:24 I just said can I at least start over 12:43:44 ok 12:44:27 Im being so serious right now if they were like standing right next to me I'd punch them 12:44:50 ya 12:45:13 Until they went to the hospital 12:45:39 they're jerks 12:45:58 But anyways how are you? 12:49:12 good 12:49:27 Im standing in Habbo some girl is yelling Get Tout 12:49:39 so Im standing afk (trollface) 12:50:16 XD 12:50:32 omg 12:50:44 now they're summoning the glee gods yelling erutlekjlkgf sdkghsdklgjndl at us 12:51:10 im scared 12:52:34 Wow 12:53:08 if she yells get tout agian 12:53:10 Im gonna yell 12:53:28 No i am not a persuade people to buy your goods or services 12:53:45 or I am not a spy 12:54:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:54:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:54:59 I got bored of them 12:58:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:00:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:04:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:13:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:15:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:16:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:17:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:20:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:20:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:21:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:22:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:24:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:52 . 13:25:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:34:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:58:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:05:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 14:13:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 14:38:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:35:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:36:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:39:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:43:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:45:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:46:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:55:27 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:08 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 15:58:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:58:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:59:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:02:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:33:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:33:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:49:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 16:58:02 hi 17:01:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:03:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:06:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:32:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:10:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:19:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:19:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:19:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:58 Hi jj 18:24:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:24:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:24:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:44 Jj they said they would not reactivate my account 18:25:00 But I can sign up again 18:26:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:26:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:47 awwww that sucks 18:27:11 I know but at least they said I can sign up again 18:29:58 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:23 Hi 18:31:30 Hi 18:31:42 Hey Schoot 18:31:45 What up 18:31:48 That's true Teen 18:32:01 Jj i also convinced a bureaucrat to demote himself on HH wiki 18:32:03 I'm signing up for college classes, wby Scoot? 18:32:11 HA! XD @Teen 18:32:12 (epic) 18:32:21 (Epic) 18:32:50 He was spamming categories I had to 18:32:57 I'm going to the fair and hanging out with friends 18:32:59 so* 18:34:18 Cool Scoot :D 18:34:24 Of course Teen (epic) 18:34:42 The sad thing is I almost had my first kiss yesterday :'( 18:35:16 How is that bad? 18:36:16 Ah 18:36:27 Yeah 18:36:30 Well, I see why you'd say that 18:36:34 01:10, July 9, 2015 Dwight Dragon Tamer (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Dwight Dragon Tamer from bureaucrat to (none) 18:36:40 (Epic) 18:36:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:57 I was about to say how would you feel is skarlet had her first kiss with out you XD 18:37:00 hi 18:37:09 Hey Peep 18:37:22 hi 18:37:30 What's up? 18:37:42 not much 18:38:12 Cool 18:39:11 Oh jeez, don't say that Scoot XD 18:39:17 I would literally die. 18:39:32 That's how I felt XD 18:39:43 I slammed the boy though 18:40:24 01:10, July 9, 2015 Dwight Dragon Tamer (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Dwight Dragon Tamer from bureaucrat to (none) 18:40:32 @ Jj 18:40:50 I would break anyone who kissed Skar e-@ 18:40:57 XD Wow Teen 18:40:58 (epic) 18:41:15 That's why I don't tell Ike 18:41:32 Oh and I didn't promote him to bureaucrat in the first place 18:41:59 Someone else did -.- 18:42:06 Ike hates me being by any other boy or hugging a boy *^* 18:42:17 Wow 18:43:04 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 18:43:11 Yeah 18:43:21 KITTY!! *hugs Org petting him* 18:43:31 Lol 18:43:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:43:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:44:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:44:34 His mine :3 18:44:42 (Epicweave) 18:44:44 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:06 /me brushes Org's fur grooming him 18:46:11 whos a pretty kitty 18:47:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:47:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:37 can somebody open group chat 18:48:35 I'll leave :( 18:49:02 Why? 18:49:13 No one did anything to you >_> 18:49:24 Your all admins or Chatmods so I'll leave you to talk 18:49:41 We have group chat for Administrative matters. 18:49:44 That's al. 18:49:59 The users don't always have to informed on nerdy things. 18:50:11 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 19:03:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:25:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:26:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:26:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:26:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:28:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:29:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:30:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:31:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:31:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:31:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:32:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:34:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:39:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:40:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:40:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:40:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:42:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:42:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:46:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:46:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:54:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:54:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:58:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:05:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:06:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:06:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:15:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:15:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:16:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:17:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:18:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:18:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:19:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:19:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:19:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:20:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:21:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:22:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:22:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:23:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:24:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:25:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:25:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:26:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:27:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:29:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:29:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:30:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:30:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:31:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:31:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:32:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:33:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:34:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:35:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:35:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:36:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:36:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:37:33 TEEN 20:37:40 Wanna play the board game online 20:37:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:38:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:39:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:40:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:40:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:41:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:42:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:43:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:43:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:44:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:45:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:46:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:47:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:48:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:49:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:14 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:50:22 vooooooooooi peeps 20:50:38 guten tag 20:51:39 Wie geht es dir peeps lol 20:51:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:21 gut 20:52:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:52:46 I accidentaly licked some old seafood juice off my jello and now I'm feeling sick. 20:53:15 thats not good 20:53:51 you ok 20:54:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:54:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:56:05 Well my stomach is hurting lot. 20:56:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:09 not sure if teen his internet sucks 20:56:18 And my throat feels funny. 20:56:42 eat old fish can make you realy sick 20:57:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:57:05 Yes, it can.... I feel odd. 20:57:29 eating sushi can give you parasites 20:58:04 depents how blind the maker of the sushi is XD 20:58:54 some Sushi is made form raw fish 20:58:56 *from 20:59:01 Raw 20:59:19 all sushi is made of raw fish thats sushi XD 20:59:28 yes Raw 20:59:36 Raw stuff can give you parasites 21:00:26 I don't each a lot of Sushi ewww <_> 21:00:34 I never ate sushi 21:00:40 sushi is nice 21:00:45 and healty 21:00:56 good for a good body B) 21:01:24 Sushi is mostly raw fish, I know some Sushi isn't fish, and Sushi is also expensive 21:01:44 i know 21:01:45 I think one kind of sushi is I think cream cheese and rice 21:02:14 but meh I don't like raw rice, raw fish, I dont like raw anything 21:03:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:03:38 most fish are healty but dont eat rotten fish XD 21:03:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:03:46 XD 21:04:55 i jsut realice one of the best opening of anime is made by a 15 eyar old girl o.o 21:04:57 wtf 21:05:09 which anime is that 21:05:24 full metal alchemsit brotherhood opening 1 21:05:38 https://youtu.be/SJ07F5j5efQ 21:05:45 oh nice 21:06:18 you must go a bit forward first part is noting 21:06:34 https://youtu.be/xJs8jYMl-mY 21:07:33 a 15 old girl made one of the best anime song ever XD 21:10:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:10:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:10:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:10:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:10:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:14 I feel like watching tuff puppy for some odd reason 21:12:29 tuff puppy -_- 21:12:36 yep 21:12:50 watch this anime instead https://youtu.be/ZicIWLmAzjI 21:13:03 no thanks 21:13:06 Not much into anime 21:13:30 I've been watching League of super evil XD 21:13:32 bet jj would like that anime xD 21:13:49 league of super evil 21:13:49 I like Canadian shows 21:13:52 wtf 21:14:11 yes I like league of super evil, along with most nerd corp shows expect rated A for Awesome 21:14:25 im lost 21:15:05 its a tv show 21:15:13 League of super evil is a tv show 21:15:43 LOL 21:16:31 JJ i felt like drawing some my little pony yesterday XD 21:17:16 and in the hub before it was changed they made Megatron a brony 21:17:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZEL1hda9K8 < look JJ this is an actual hub thing. Btw The Hub is a tv network 21:19:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:19:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:20:02 CXan somebody reopen group chat I refreshed 21:21:10 XD 21:21:33 HAHAHAHAH 21:23:07 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:23:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:37 I got to find my tater dragon 21:24:39 ew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:24:42 grossass! 21:24:45 ew 21:25:19 I forgot my one of my headphones back into a popcan and I put it in my ear! 21:27:21 Brb 21:31:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:31:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:37:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:42:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:33 *runs around chat as a kitten* 21:45:01 Um Hi Wolf, Hi Niko o/ 21:45:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:45:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:27 Hi Jj :) 21:45:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:50 *paw at cocos tail* woof 21:46:09 She's not here right now. 21:47:13 yo banks and wolf 21:47:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:47:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:48:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:29 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:49:34 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:51 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:59 *pets jj* 21:54:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:04 hi Teen 21:56:15 teen pm 21:56:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:56:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:56:47 No thanks Wolf 21:56:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:57:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:58:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:41 teen 21:58:43 https://www.picarto.tv/live/channel.php?watch=Taterdragon 22:00:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:00:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:00:51 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:01:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:03:30 hey skar 22:03:37 hi 22:03:38 skar wanna join the link 22:04:08 https://www.picarto.tv/live/channel.php?watch=Taterdragon 22:06:29 SKAR O_O 22:07:16 YES JJ DEAR!!!!!!!!!! 22:07:33 H-Hi *blushes lots* ^///^ 22:08:39 hey there ;3 22:08:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:08:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:10:09 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:12 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:36 hello.. 22:10:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 22:10:55 She said Hi to me Coco. *blushes a lot* 22:11:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:11:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:01 Coco: mom you need to calm down... 22:11:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:03 so..bored.. 22:12:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:43 yo tim 22:12:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 22:14:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:14:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:17:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:17:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:58 NO 22:18:22 life too short to calm down,POWE OF YOUTH 22:18:25 WHOOOTTTT 22:19:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:20:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:03 simmy simmy 22:22:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:22:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:24:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:33 wb tim 22:26:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:26:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:14 Yo 22:26:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:26:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:30 can somebody reopen group chat 22:27:35 sits on a rock * 22:27:47 potatoes 22:28:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:29:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:30 Caaaaaaaaaaaaarl that Kiiiiillllls people 22:32:03 * 22:33:03 *clones attack kira 22:33:18 /me runs around the place like a mad woman* 22:33:24 woop woop woop 22:34:09 Coco: :o 22:34:23 /me staers at coco* 22:34:29 /me runs off* 22:34:39 *murders clones 22:35:26 Damn clones are geting smarter 22:35:50 Coco: I scared mommay away. Good >:D I can eat all her chocolatey goods *runs to fridge* 22:35:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:36:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:15 /me stands onto of the fridge* 22:36:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:36:26 COCO: *screams* AHhhh!! 22:36:43 *pokes max 22:36:59 whats wrong tim 22:37:14 Nothing im just bored 22:37:50 /me staers at them 22:38:12 well i cant do a thing about it or can i o,o 22:38:49 Ik 22:39:53 well than you will stay bored 22:39:55 Coco: *eats lots of chocolates anyway* 22:40:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:43:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:19 *staers* 22:43:33 tim i know what you can do 22:43:40 fight teen 22:43:47 *hair turns brown 22:44:11 Bad coco too much sugar 22:44:15 *TM dumps paint on max 22:44:21 Coco: Coco like sugar tho D: 22:44:28 You're getting it on your fur 22:44:36 TM)hehehe 22:44:38 Malis: chocolate is bad for tigers isn't it? 22:44:45 *shrugs* no idea Malis 22:45:15 kira why you dump paint on your self gets oud gen jutsu * 22:45:35 Jj 22:45:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:45:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:01 *hair turns normal 22:48:25 Yessss~? 22:48:35 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:05 Would it be selfish to want to become the only bureaucrat on hh wiki 22:49:05 *growls slightly 22:49:29 smiles * 22:49:43 *turns into his wolf form 22:50:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:50:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:23 *eats a rabbit 22:52:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:03 *sings Turn the Page* 22:53:23 *turns normal and sits in his corner 22:53:38 cracks neck * 22:54:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:11 *listens to LP Burn it Down 22:56:28 doing a warming up * 22:57:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:57:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:33 WB SKAR!!! 22:57:45 *falls asleep 22:58:02 So I guess it is selfish to become the only bureaucrat there 22:58:12 thanks 22:59:12 build a sign writhers on it open challenge * 23:00:05 *headset falls off 23:00:32 *Tims headset suddenly turns into ash* 23:00:32 Nothing wrong with that 23:01:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:01:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:32 *LP burn it down plays in chat 23:02:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:02:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:46 seems no one takes the open challenge well thats a pitty 23:02:58 *wakes up 23:03:10 What happened to my headset 23:04:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:04:30 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:56 *pets the skar* 23:05:10 quack 23:05:26 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:06:06 fals asleep with my sign in my hand * 23:06:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:06:49 My headset*looks at the ash 23:07:17 *Skips on Water* 23:07:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:08:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:08:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:54 Who broke my headset 23:09:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:10:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:29 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:10:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:12:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:13:11 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 23:13:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:48 *sighs 23:14:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:14:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:14:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:15:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:16:02 *summons anew headset 23:17:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:17:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:43 Teen PM 23:18:06 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:18:38 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:18:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:19:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:45 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:15 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:20:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:23 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 23:21:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:21:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:58 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:22:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:23:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:23:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:23:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:24:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:26:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:27:34 Wb SKar :3 23:27:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:29:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:17 thank chu 23:31:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:31:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:36 Welcome :D 23:32:46 Coco: *raises paw* pick me pick me 23:33:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:33:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:33:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:34:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:36:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:59 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:26 FG :O 23:38:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:38:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:30 *hugs him* x3 23:39:02 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 23:39:03 teen group chat 23:39:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:39:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:16 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:30 Hello *hugs back* 23:40:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:40:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:49 free or must i say roy mustang 23:41:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:13 Avatar =/= person 23:42:41 so you say avatar / person free mustang 23:42:43 coco hug grandpa FG,let him know uou care 23:42:56 or else 23:43:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:43:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:33 or roygamer 23:43:53 what if your real name is roy O_O 23:44:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:44:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:14 It's not 23:45:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:03 no more candy for coco 23:46:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:46:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:36 Coco can have candy 23:46:47 only if shes hugs fg 23:47:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:47:26 Coco: Sowwy coco cook dinner for gramps D: 23:47:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:47:45 *Gives Grampa soup and hugs him tightly* 23:47:57 good coco,let him know you care 23:47:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:05 But, I just ate 23:48:11 /me hugs back 23:48:49 Coco: T^T You're going to make me feel sad I worked so hard Grandpa 23:49:01 Malis: *whispers to grandpa* dont eat it its posioned 23:49:10 But I really can't eat anymore 23:49:12 he will eat it later when hes hungry 23:49:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:49:41 I had 2 sandwichs, a handfull of chips, and a salad 23:50:18 Wow FG 23:50:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:26 I have yet to each 23:50:28 eat* 23:50:34 It was a small salad 23:50:50 It is 18:50 here 23:51:04 wait KURUUUUUUUU 23:51:13 didnt notice you XD 23:51:31 wow its here 1:51 night 23:51:41 6:50. 23:51:46 I think 23:51:51 Yup 23:51:53 4:51 here 23:51:54 Good job 23:52:07 night jj 23:52:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:52:18 or afternoon 23:52:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:53:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:59 What? 23:54:02 Afternoon* 23:54:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:56:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 09